1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for maintaining the airworthiness of an aircraft. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for using automated identification technology devices to determine whether an aircraft complies with a configuration for airworthiness.
2. Background
Aircraft may be maintained to ensure the airworthiness of the aircraft. Procedures for maintaining the airworthiness of an aircraft may be established by the manufacturer of the aircraft, by an operator of the aircraft, or both. Procedures for maintaining the airworthiness of an aircraft may be subject to government regulations.
For example, an aircraft manufacturer or other entity may publish instructions for continued airworthiness of an aircraft. The instructions for continued airworthiness may be specific for different types of aircraft. The instructions for continued airworthiness may specify procedures for inspection, maintenance, repair, and mandatory replacement times for various components of the aircraft. The instructions for continued airworthiness also may include a catalogue of components for the aircraft. Government regulations may require that the instructions for continued airworthiness of an aircraft are complied with before the aircraft is allowed to fly.
Determining whether the configuration of an aircraft complies with instructions for continued airworthiness, or other definitions of the airworthiness of the aircraft, may include confirming that various components of the aircraft are present and comply with various criteria for airworthiness. Currently, determining the airworthiness configuration of an aircraft may be performed manually. For example, current procedures for determining the airworthiness configuration of an aircraft may include visual inspection of various components of the aircraft by maintenance personnel. Such manual visual inspection of aircraft components may be performed carefully to avoid any errors and thus may be time consuming.
Automated identification technology may be used to automatically identify objects, collect data about the objects, and enter that data directly into a computer system with little or no human involvement. Automated identification technology devices may be attached to various objects. Examples of automated identification technology devices may include radio frequency identification (RFID) devices and contact memory buttons. Information identifying the objects and various characteristics of the objects may be stored in the devices. This information may be read from the devices and automatically entered into a computer system for processing using an appropriate reader device. Such automated identification technology has not been fully utilized for the inspection and maintenance of aircraft.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.